B2W2017
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis The class wakes up at a tube, and are met with the former student, Benga. Benga also introduces Marlon, who warns Roxie and Cheren about the ship freezing the Unova cities. Meanwhile, Looker arrives to Aspertia City, and meets up with the magician, who makes a shocking revelation to Blake. Chapter Plot Cheren wakes up, his name being called, and sees some Water Pokémon above him. He sees everyone present, and wonders what is going on. Suddenly, a voice admires them for coming to school. A boy with a Gabite and Volcarona thinks they all must be cold, and has Volcarona burn some of the twigs he collected. Others are startled by his behavior; Cheren wonders who this guy is, and is told by a student he is the one that got suspended from the school, on the day the school opened. Cheren remembers this, having been told this is the guy that started a fight, but does not recall his name. The boy claims he is the 6th student in 75th generation of Class E students, his name being Benga. Benga claims that was no fight, but a "respectable Pokémon battle". When Benga and others entered the school, the former started looking around, which confused others. Benga chose Hugh, Blake and Leo to fight, sending Gible and Larvesta. While Blake was having Dewott battle the two, Hugh punched Benga, while others were screaming in terror. In the end, the classroom was wet, destroyed and burnt. Benga simply claims "when our eyes meet, it is a Pokémon battle", which annoys Yuki. Suddenly, a voice screams how *he* can't start a fire here, and has Jellicent cool off the fire. Benga apologizes to the man, whom Cheren recognizes as Marlon, Humilau City's Gym Leader. The two shake hands, and Marlon senses like an evil spirit left Cheren, noting the difference from two years ago. They are told they are inside the water tube connecting Undella Town and Humilau City. Benga admits since he was suspended, he had lots of free time and met up with Marlon. On the day he was to return to school, Benga took a ship to Aspertia City, but found the classrooms empty. Benga went after the class, but saw as Castelia City was attacked by an icy beam, which froze the city. Roxie, Cheren and others are in shock Castelia City was frozen. Benga eventually found the class, and with Marlon's help, brought them to this tunnel. Marlon states a flying ship is freezing the Unova cities, and he is here with Benga to find more forces to counterattack. Marlon tells other things are in chaos, too, for he was only able to contact Iris from other Gym Leaders, who will arrive here. Marlon asks for Cheren and Roxie's support, who pledge their allegiance. Yuki, Yuko and Maya inform Cheren that Whitley, Blake, Leo and Hugh are not present. Benga brags how he did battle those three, but Yuki reminds him he was the one that got beaten up. Benga laughs, stating that some girls were attending to them, and are actually arriving. Cheren wonders what he is talking about, as Whitley and two Team Plasma members (the latter disguised as ordinary girls) come with towels. Cheren is thrilled Whitley is unharmed, but she does not reply anything. Marlon sees this girl can't speak, which surprises Cheren, while Benga thinks that must be because of the shock that she witnessed the city being frozen. The girls remind themselves how there was a girl that was a Team Plasma member, but dismiss that, since Whitley wouldn't be here if she was that member. In addition, they doubt Hugh's guess, and think Team Plasma wouldn't help them out. The girls thank Whitley and decide to help her out. Marlon explains to Cheren and Roxie that the ship is currently attacking Undella Town. Fearing for the worst, the citizens of Striaton and Humilau City are evacuating. Cheren, however, wishes to know where his three students are, being a teacher. They see they have to make a communication link, whether they are searching for someone or something. In Aspertia City, Looker runs with Croagunk, as the former picked up a link. Suddenly, Looker bumps into the magician, who reports the superintendent did not arrive yet. The magician asks Looker to move away, since it has nothing to do with him anymore. Looker is shocked, since the magician is the one that looks after Blake. The magician states he is no longer a superintendent; Looker gasps, as the magician states Blake has been fired from interpol. Looker is shocked that Blake was fired from the interpol. He is astounded that the magician knew of this, even if he is not a part of interpol. The magician confirms this, stating the information in the underworld travels quickly. Looker realizes the magician has hacked into the computers of the International Police. The magician explains he was Blake's informant, and provided him with goods, although in an illegal way. He tells that Blake awarded him with money, and showing the way to hack into the computers. Looker is in shock, while the magician tells the last night he was checking on Blake's physical condition, and found nothing. He accessed the computers, and found out Blake withdrew a powerful Pokémon from the interpol, without any permissions. Looker realizes that must've been Genesect. The magician continues, stating Blake was discharged because of Genesect's drives - Blake requested him to craft drives of Ice, Fire, Electric and Water types to alter the Techno Blast move. Looker gasps, while the magician tells he only crafted the Fire-type drive, but it was unstable. Regardless, Blake took the drive, even if he was warned it could even explode. Looker realizes the word of Blake's activities got to his superiors. The magician confirms this, and the note of Blake being fired was released soon after. Since his hideout was also discovered, the magician bids Looker farewell, to flee away. Before leaving, the magician also informs Looker that he lost Blake's contact near Castelia City, and also notes his Pokémon - Dewott, Kabutops and Gliscor - were defeated at the PWT construction site. At the construction site, the Shadow Triad gazes at Blake's Pokémon they defeated. The trio is impressed by the power of the Pokémon, which were trained by interpol. Still, the flying ship, the Plasma Frigate, will arrive to Undella Town; they plan on going on the ship at Humilau City. The trio departs, leaving the Pokémon lying on the ground. In the frozen Striaton City, at Fennel's research lab, the radio reports the news, but stops the recording. Juniper fears Lentimas Town was also frozen. She counts in Castelia, Nacrene, Striaton, Mistralton and Opelucid cities being frozen as well. Cedric has received word from Drayden, reporting that this ice energy comes from Kyurem. They believe Team Plasma has captured Kyurem, and is using it from their flying ship. Juniper wonders about the Gym Leaders, and Cedric replies only Roxie, Cheren and Marlon have not reported. Bianca starts crying, and Juniper tries to comfort her. Bianca is nevertheless sad, fearing that Cheren will be gone, like Black did. Suddenly, Amanita yells at everyone to gather up, as Fennel has discovered something important. Fennel states it was two years since she started the project, explaining more about the Dream Mist, which can be considered as an another dimension. Juniper wants to tell her it is not the time for that, but Fennel yells at her, continuing on that she contacted Professor Burnet. Juniper remembers that's the woman in love with a pro-wrestler; Fennel states she and Burnet found out about the Pokémon Dream World. She believes that Black got sucked into the Light Stone with Reshiram, and inside the Light Stone is the link to the Dream World. She is certain Black is alive, which makes Bianca yell at her to tell where is the Dream World located. Fennel reports it is the place named Entralink, where the Dream Energy gathers, to create the link between that and this world. Bianca rushes to go there, but Fennel stops her, since she did send someone there already. Bianca stops, as she hears a voice that the person is already at Entralink. The person, White, is there, and found the Light Stone. White lifts the Light Stone up, glad that she finally found Black. Out of nowhere, a Zekrom appears, and from it, N descends down and confronts White. Debuts Character *Benga Pokémon *Benga's Volcarona *Benga's Gabite *White's Duosion Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters